Jackson's Kisses
by flight 29 down girl
Summary: Jackson and Nathan share a sweet moment while watching A Walk in the Tuscan Medow.


Jackson sat in a red, comfortable chair at the local movie theater waiting for someone. He expected people to ask if the seat was taken and try to sit there if he didn't answer. He just watched and waited until he saw the familiar curly hair of the football star quarterback coming to meet him in the aisle.

"Nathan hey." Jackson smiled as he moved the bag of butter coated popcorn he had bought for the movie.

Nathan slid in next to Jackson and a nameless blonde who Jackson had realized had sat down to cover for him since no one at Hartwell knew he was gay yet.

Eric and Taylor sat three rows behind him in the same movie theater spying on him. Eric had convinced taylor that Jackson was up to something bad and conniving and being a manipulative jerk, she had agreed to show in hopes of getting juicy details."This is dunb Eric.: she said as she walked into the famous chick flick called A Walk in the Tuscan Meadow. It was a sappy, tear jerker that made half the girls at Hartwell cry within the first half hour. Taylor didn't like heavy things, especially with eric around. He was probably only with her to make her get lucky, which was what most guys who saw this movie with their steady girlfriends did anyway. She looked at Eric eating his own giant bag of popcorn and shuddered.

Gross. Totally gross. She thought.

Eric was intent on watching the two of them as the lights dimmed down to black, he settled in to do some epic spying.

Nathan sat next to Jackson and watched the opening credits roll to lovely violins and Italien music. He had seen previews for this movie and was excited to be here with Jackson, finally open and out in public with their relationship. It took a little begging on Nathan's part but as the first scene, of a quaint little farmer's house and long, flowing fields of un cut grass reached his line of vision, Nathan settled down and saw Jackson light up.

"Come here baby." he whispered content to kiss his cheek passionately.

Jackson's tounge, though covered with butter and salt from the popcorn he was eating didn't bother Nathan any as he fel it on his face.

"Jackson it tickles!" Nathan laughed and Jackson snuggled down into his shoulder. His blond hair resting comfortably on Nathan's shoulder, Jackson put his arm around him and asked if he wanted popcorn. Nathan agrred and Jackson tilted the bag to him as he watched the movie with his lover Nathan, Jackson realized just how sad the movie was.

Meanwhile, Eric was nudging an astounded Taylor furiously with "Did you see that?"

"I know I saw." she said equally astonished herself.

"He kissed a guy!"

They couldn't speak as the movie rolled on, Jackson and Nathan's cuddling under the sky sized movie screen being their focus the entire time.

The lights went up and Jackson heard people strt to stand anf take their leave. Empty soda cups and popcorn bags littered the aisles and he smiled.

What a great movie.

"Oh man Jackson that movie sure was sad. I think I cried at the ending there." Nathan admitted a little embarrassed.

"Awwwww man! yeah me too." Jackson agreed excitedly as they walked out to their cars. Jackson climbed in the driver's side of Nathan's blue Nissan talking about his favorite scene.

"Dude, didn't you love the ending? When the cheese maker comes home from war but he can't make cheese anymore because he lost his arms." Jackson held Nathan's hand across the dashboard of the car and continued with the conversation." But then his son shows up and says," Papa, I'll be your hands."

Both of them fell into a heap of sighs and felt tears well up behind both their eyes, emotions for the poor farmer and cheese maker's kid named Alfonzo.

They parked and Nathan asked Jackson if he wanted to come inside.

"Na that's alright, I gotta get home soon anyway." he said and Nathan sighed.

"That was great Jax, thank you so much for taking me tonight. I had a really fun time."

"yeah me tyoo dude, see ya at school tomorrow." he didn't want Nathan to leave.

They kissed each other quick and long at the same time. It was hot and filled with a sort of sorrow at parting for the night even though they would see each other soon enough.

"I love you Jackson." Nathan smiled at him as he slid out of the car.

Even though Jackson was slung over the seat he could see Nathan's diamond smile just for him. He loved that smile.

"I love you too baby. Goodnight Nate."

"Night Jax and thanks again." they parted ways and Jackson drove away smiling and remembering his perfect night.


End file.
